Aitai, Shizuo
by Anonymouse Crowquette
Summary: 'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi... jangan tinggalkan aku...' Warning: Shonen ai.


**Aitai, Shizuo**

**Disclamer : Durarara! Narita Ryohgo**

**Pair : Shizaya**

**Warning : PENDEK, Izaya POV**

**Summary : 'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi... jangan tinggalkan aku...'**

**A/N : Drabble pendek yang kubuat, berdasarkan pengalaman lama saat sahabatku dipanggil Tuhan YME...**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

Pertanyaan itu terngiang berkali-kali di benakku."Apa gunanya aku hidup...?"

Ya, untuk apa aku hidup?

Aku terdiam, berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. Lagi lagi wajahnya terbayang. Tak terasa, butiran bening meleleh dari mataku.

"Buat apa aku hidup... Kalau kau tak ada...?" Suaraku tenggelam dalam isak tangis. Tanganku menggapai kosong ke udara, mencoba meraih apa yang takkan bisa kuraih selamanya.

Dia, Alasan utamaku hidup. Dia yang selalu datang padaku dengan wajah kesalnya, selalu mengancam akan membunuhku tapi tak pernah ia lakukan. Selalu bersikap barbar padaku. Tapi disisi lain, begitu manis padaku.

Mengingat segalanya yang Ia pernah lakukan hanya membuat airmataku mengalir lebih deras.

"Heiwajima... Shizuo..."  
akhirnya nama itu terucap pelan dari bibirku.

Sakit... Kau tahu? Kehilanganmu itu rasanya menyakitkan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku? Aku membutuhkanmu, Shizuo... Kenapa penyakit sial itu merenggutmu dari tanganku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau tahu perasaan orang yang kau tinggalkan? Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat melihatmu terbaring kaku?

'Jika kau begitu ingin bersama Shizuo, kenapa kau tidak bertemu dengannya saja di alam sana?'

Bisikan iblis terdengar begitu merdu ditelingaku.

Benar juga.  
Daripada aku tersiksa disini, kenapa aku tidak menyusulmu saja? Dengan begitu, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Iya, kan, Shizuo?

Seiring dengan pemikiran itu, aku pun merogoh kantung jaketku. Pisau lipat kesayanganku, sekaligus benda kenanganku.

Perlahan, kusayat pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengernyit pedih ketika tajamnya pisau menggores kulitku.  
Darah mulai menetes membasahi sprei putihku.

Tapi ini belum cukup. Belum.  
Berkali-kali kugoreskan lagi pada kulitku.

"Uh..."

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tapi... Jika ini demi bertemu denganmu...

"Tuhan... Per... Temukan... Aku... Dengan... Shizuo..."  
Aku tersenyum miris. Padahal aku tidak percaya akan adanya tuhan, tapi bibirku berkata lain.

Seiring dengan menutupnya bibirku, rasa kantuk hebat melanda.  
"Inikah... Saatnya? Shizuo..."  
dan mataku pun perlahan menutup.

* * *

"Izaya... Izaya..."

Suara itu... Shizuo? Kaukah itu? Apa aku sudah mati?

Gelap, Shizuo... aku tak bisa melihat apapun...

Perlahan, kucoba membuka mataku. Yang terlihat samar-samar adalah wajah Shizuo yang bersedih. Hey... Kenapa kau bersedih, bodoh...?

"Izaya... Kembalilah. tempatmu bukan disini."

Tidakkah kau mengerti, Shizuo? tempatku adalah dimanapun kau berada... Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?

"Izaya, waktumu masih panjang... Lupakanlah aku."

"Shizuo? Kenapa? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu? Aku menyayangimu, Shizuo! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Seruku terisak. Shizuo terdiam, menunduk dan tidak mau menatapku. "... Hey, Shizuo... Apa kau membenciku...?"

"Justru karena aku menyayangimu..."

Shizuo mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah yang sempat hilang dari pandanganku.

"Justru karena aku menyayangimu, makanya.. Kau harus tetap hidup."

"Tapi, Shizuo! Aku- Aku-!" Suaraku terhenti saat melihat tubuh Shizuo yang mulai memudar. Shizuo tersenyum padaku, "Maaf, Izaya, waktuku hampir habis..."

"Shizuo! Tidak! Kembali! Aku membutuhkanmu!" Aku tidak bisa membendung airmataku lagi saat kedua lengannya melingkari tubuhku.

"Sampai jumpa, Izaya. Aku mencintaimu." bersamaan dengan itu, Sosok Shizuo didepanku lenyap menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil.

"SHIZUOOOO...!"

* * *

"... Ya! ... Aya! Izaya!"

Siapa?

"Izaya? Kau sudah sadar?"

"... Aku..."

Pemilik suara tadi menghela napas lega. "Celty menemukanmu. untung dia cepat membawamu kemari, kalau tidak, kau sudah didunia sana... Jangan tanya aku bagaimana Celty bisa tahu keadaanmu yang seperti itu."

Oh. Rupanya itu kau, Shinra.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

Bukankah sudah jelas...? Aku hanya ingin bertemu Shizuo lagi.

_"Justru karena aku menyayangimu, makanya.. Kau harus tetap hidup."_

Suara Shizuo kembali terngiang di telingaku. Dasar.

"Aku akan hidup kalau kau bilang begitu, Shizuo bodoh..."

* * *

ok... satu kata. PHAIL.

dan besok gue UKK. UKK. nasib aksel ==

Kane: Salah sendiri kau pilih aksel, aho...

Ah sudahlah! Ditunggu reviewnya!


End file.
